Going Home
by Whipper
Summary: What happens to Lucas, Dagwood and Darwin while they were floating around in that lifeboat all alone on Hyperion? Well, I don't know... so I had to guess.
1. Blue

Disclaimers apply 

**Blue,**  
written by Whipper 

  
  
They where in a small boat in the middle of a Blue sea.   
  
Dagwood smiled proudly; Blue.   
  
He knew the color Blue. The sea was Blue. And Lucas eyes, and...Darwin's ball. Darwin's ball was also Blue.   
  
But the ball was on the seaQuest and the seaQuest was gone. So the ball was probably gone as well. Maybe they could get a new ball later? Darwin liked to play with it so he probably missed it. Dagwood also missed the ball. It was fun to play with it. To play with Darwin. And Lucas. And Tony. But now that the ball was gone they couldn't play anymore. He'd talk to Lucas about getting a new ball.   
  
But somehow Dagwood knew that even if they had another ball; they wouldn't be able to play. Lucas didn't want to play anymore. He didn't want to speak or eat either. He was Sad. Dagwood didn't like Sad. He wanted Lucas to be happy; to play with him and Darwin. Or at least speak a little. Dagwood wanted Lucas to speak. It scared him that his young, human friend wouldn't say a word.   
  
If the Captain was here he would make Lucas speak. Dagwood was sure of that. But the Captain wasn't there. He was Dead. So was Wendy. And Miguel. And Tim. And Lonnie. And the Commander. And Tony. Dagwood missed Tony. A lot. He wanted him to come back. But that was impossible. They where Dead.   
  
'Gone, never to come back. No matter how much we cry. So we shouldn't cry. We should save the energy. We'll need it later. We have to survive, Dagwood. We have to go back. Back to Earth. To tell their story.' Lucas had said that. But the teenager had cried when he spoke; and he stilled cried every now and then when he thought Dagwood was asleep so maybe it was okay to cry.   
  
Maybe they could go home even if they cried.   
  
Dagwood hoped so.   
  
He wanted to go home. He wanted to buy Darwin a new ball. A Blue one.   
  
Dagwood liked the color Blue.   
  


THE END 


	2. The Stars

Disclaimers; Apply   
  


**The Stars,  
** written by Whipper 

  
  
The sky is all dark; you can see the stars clearly. It's actually a rather beautiful night...   
  
And here I am. Stuck in the ugliest, little boat you've ever seen with a huge Dagger, very little food and absolutely no hope of rescue. All our friends are dead; 'gone, never to be back' and as far as I know there's probably only one or two islands left on this f*cking planet after the Kraytax's latest attack...   
  
Not that it really matters. You see, even if there is an island that has survived the water (and I'm telling you; that's a very small if) it's probably being constantly monitored by those ugly little beasts. And as soon as some poor bastard puts his foot on it; bang! You're dead. If you're lucky that is. 'Cause if you're not those murdering shapechangers might decide to 'keep you'. And I'm not speaking about 'keeping' as in 'feeding it two times a day and changing the sand in the box'; oh, no...I'm talking about 'torture them 'til they cry' keeping.   
  
So; no islands. We're gonna die anyway; it's a wonder that we've made it as far as we have. But at least we're getting the chance to chose how. And I'm not than keen on being chopped into small, small peaces. And I certainly have no intentions of letting them hurt Dagg. He's way to innocent; way to kind to understand things like that. He'd die broken.   
  
And I wont allow that. I wont. I've promised myself as much. And that's a promise I'm gonna hold.   
  
I haven't had much luck in that apartment lately. A few days ago...I can't believe it's days; it feels like if a lifetime has gone by...when I talked to Doctor Westphalen over the vid-link I promised him to take good care of myself. Yeah; sure. I've done a splendid job of that, now haven't I? Lost on an alien planet; waiting for the water to run out, or for the hostile conquerer of said planet will try to blast me into small pieces. Perhaps I could tell her that it wasn't my fault. Not that that has ever worked before; but there's a first time for everything.   
  
God! Shut up, Wolenczak! It's not like if I'm ever gonna see her again...   
  
I've gotta calm down; Dagwood is looking at me again. His big face is filled with worry. Not for himself; for me. So I've gotta calm down. I have no buisness torturing him. If it wasn't for me he'd be with the others. Sure; he'd be dead. But at least he wouldn't be alone.   
  
But, oh no...the Captain just had to make him promise to look after me.   
  
The Captain...   
  
Before the Captain died I promised him to take his story; the story of the seaQuest and it's crew back to Earth. Well; that's another promise I wont be able to hold.   
  
All I can do is to make sure that neither Dagg or I fall into the hands of the enemy. That sounds kinda dramatic; doesn't it? Like if I'm gonna poison us or something...   
  
I wont. I'll just stay clear of any and all potential dangers. Nothing's gonna harm us on my watch.   
  
But I'm afraid I wont be able to watch out for anyone much longer. Not me, nor Dagg. I'm getting weaker for each day that goes by. I'm not really hungry; eating gives me a headache and leaves me feeling weak and sick. I wished I could explain it to Dagg but I don't seem to have the words. Speaking is so hard; and so unnessecary.   
  
All I want to do is die; but I can't. Not yet. I can't leave Dagg behind. He'd be so alone.   
  
Just Darwin and the stars to keep him company.   
  


THE END 


	3. Nightmares

Disclaimersa apply.   
  


**Nightmares, **  
written by Whipper 

  
  
_//No, no, no, nononononono...// _   
  
"NO!!"   
  
A big, warm hand came down on the young man's shoulder but he didn't seem to notice. The tears just kept streaming from eyes that seemed way too large for the thin, pale face and he was shaking badly. The giant that was his friend repeated the teenagers name over and over again but he wouldn't answer, and finally the Dagger just pulled him into a tight embrace and held him hard. The large man lacked the words to comfort the grieving manchild but that didn't stop him. He spoke using the only language he mastered fully; touch. A stranger might have found it amazing that such big and strong hands could be used so gently; rubbing a trembling back, wiping away hot tears... But for those who knew him the concern and care he showed for his young friend wouldn't have come as a surprise.   
  
What would have surprised, and shocked, them would have been the state the two men where in. Wet and cold, clothes torn and dirty. The pale and gaunt looks wouldn't have done much to help the picture either. They would have wondered what had happened, where they where...and most importantly of all; how came nobody had came to their rescue?   
  
This two men didn't lack friends; they where plenty of men and women that were proud of being able to call themselves their friends. Men and women that willingly would do anything to help them.   
  
Yet here they where; this strange couple of friends. Alone. Cold. And afraid.   
  
In the middle of a blue, blue sea with no shore in sight.   
  


THE END 


End file.
